The present invention relates to a trigger control means for moveable toys, and more particularly to a mechanical trigger control means which can trigger moveable toys to start their various actions.
Most moveable toys are actuated by the driving force of a coil spring, spiral spring or cell motor, which can manipulate only one or two simple actions rather than many actions, such as a forward, backward, or reciprocal movement, and/or a limited rotation. A moveable toy which can perform various actions is usually controlled by a complicated electric-circuit. The electric-circuit is not only too expensive to produce but also too difficult to operate safely; it is not fit for a child or even a youth, only an adult. A new mode of plastic model toy which is primarily driven by a plurality of springs has been provided. In addition to the above-mentioned movements and rotation, the toy can perform a number of actions by being actuated by the driving force of springs which are adapted to be separately and manually activated at any time or in any sequence. Whenever a certain button is pushed, the driving force reserved in a certain spring will be triggered and released to start a certain action.
Although the above-mentioned mechanically moveable toy which is driven by springs, cell motors or the like is cheap in cost and safe to operate, but it is difficult for a child to push a button disposed on a toy to trigger the driving force reserved in a spring when the toy is moving or carrying out another action.